Kukai falls in love
by monkey.girl300100
Summary: kukia meets a girl named meagan who has a messed up family and a famuis mom and dad will kukia fall in love with her and will meagans family mess up more then it all ready is
1. Chapter 1

_**ok so now i'm going to write a shugo chara fanfic but i will still make the ppgz and rrbz love drama **_

_**all the gardens are in middle school and this fanfic is about kukai and meagan a characters i make up**_

**kukai's p.o.v**

"come on amu i thought you were faster than that" i was dragging amu in a field to see if she could keep up with me

"i can't run any more we have been doing this for a hour now, can we stop please"amu begged me while everyone else was watching us

"ok we can stop"i said and let go of amu "thank god"she said and fell on the ground

"good training amu-chi"yaya said "come on amu-chan we r having a sleepover at my house"rima said "ok ok"amu said getting up

"hey kukai u want to come to the park with me and tadase" asked nagihiko

"not to day i got to get home,come on daichi"

as i was passing the middle school soccer field i was someone out there

"hey daichi do u see that" "yea and i seans too shugo charas" i walked over to see who is was and it was a girl with our school uniform blue eyes and long brown hair that reached her lower back, she had soccer balls in front of her and was kicking them all in when she was done i said "hey" she spun around and looked at me

"hi"she said shyly "your meagan the new girl right"i asked "yea" "cool i'm in your class i sit in front of you" "oh yea your kukai"she looked at up and down "the one and only" i said with a smile.

she looked in the direction that daichi was in and her eyes light up "you have a shugo chara too"she asked "yea this is daichi and what about you"i pointed to two shugo chara on her shoulders "the blue one is miku she my music chara and the orange one is ume shes my sport chara"she said "cool daichi is my sports chaa to"

"hey do you want to go get some ice cream" she asked "sure"

at the ice cream shop

me and meagan were sitting at a table by the window

"so where are you from" i asked "i'm from america"

"oh and you just moved here this week and you speak japanese that well"i was surprised "haha no my dad grew up here so he tat me to speak japanese"

"oh hows your dad" "well u now troy mallard"(face name) hes my dad"

i stopped licking my ice cream and looked at her "your dad is the troy mallard the most famous soccer play ever"i asked getting excited "yea" "omg that is so cool"

then we heard banging on the window when i looked over i saw yaya there with rima and amu coming up behind her "friends of your"she asked with a smile "yea"

i signaled for them to come in "hey kukai-sampi!"yaya said "hey yaya rima and amu"

"so whos your friend"amu asked "this is meagan she's new in my class" "hi its nice to meat you"amu said "its nice to meat u to" meagan said with a smile "we have to finish grocery shopping bye kukia-sampi and meagan-chan it was nice to meat you"

and they left

"your friend are nice"

"yea u still need to meet two more of my friends and they all have shugo chara"

"wow in america i was the only one to have a shugo chara"

"well me and my friends are going to the amusement park this weekend do you want to come with us"

"really is that ok"she asked shyly

"yea they will love you"

"ok,oh its late i got to get home bye kukia-kun"she waved and walked out

"hey kukia don't we have to go to"daichi asked "oh crap come on"i said and ran out to go home

**meagan's p.o.v**

i was walking home from the ice cream shop "so meagan what do you think if kukai" miku asked "do you think he will be a real friend"ume asked "yea i do"i said

"come guys i want to help meme make dinner"i said and ran the whole way home

**at the house**

"meme in home" i yell and walk in the kitchen where she was "hey ladybug"my meme said thats my nickname she's been calling me since i was little i walked over and washed my hands and helped meme make dinner while we talked "so you were out late where were you"she asked "oh i make a new friend named kukia and hes really nice and he invited me to go to the amusement park is weakened with is friends"

"thats nice do you need money" "no im good" it was silent for a while "meme when is daddy coming home"i asked a little sad "in a couple of weeks" "did mama call"

"no not today,rio ume and miku and u bring the flower over here please"meme asked(yes she can see then to rio is her nurse chara)

**bed time **

"tomorrow is friday then i'm going to the amusement park with kukia"

"you're really excited aren't you"miku asked "yea he might be a real friend unlike all the kids at my old school" "hey meagan the new egg is moving"ume said i walked over to the egg in the basket the egg was gold with a pair of wings on it and had sparkles on it "what do u think it is meagan"ume asked "i don't no we just have to wait and see" i said "now it's bed time night night girl" i said crawled in to bed

**the next day**

i woke up to the sun it my eyes i sealed food down stairs but ume and miku were still sleeping so went down stairs "good morning meme" "morning meagan"she said with a smile like all ways after breakfast i went back upstairs ume and miku were awake and i went to brushed my hair and teeth and got dressed, i laid down on my bed when my phone rang "hello hey kukia yea ill text it to you ok bye" i hung up the phone "so what did kukia want"miku asked "he wanted my address so he could pick me up and go to the amusement park"

"oh ok"they said

"meagan can you help me clean the house and do the laundry"my meme yelled from downstairs "ok meme"i yelled and walked into the living room

**30 min later**

i was in the back room doing the laundry when the doorbell rang "i got it" meme yelled and i could hear her talking to someone at the door "oh you must be kukia"

"yes ma'ma thats me"he said "please come in meagan is doing the laundry she will be right out"kukia came in and sat on the couch " "rio will you bring kukia some tea"

**kukia p.o.v**

i sat on the couch and in a couple of seconds a nurse chara handed me some tea

"whose chara are you" i ask "i'm meagans memes chara my name is rio" she said

"wow thats cool" then meagan walked into the room "hi kukia"she said with a smile

"hey you ready to go" "yea miku,ume its time to go"i yell up the stairs within seconds they flow down the stairs with a blue bag in there hands "here you go meagan we put the gold new in there"they said "what gold egg" i ask

"i have a tiered egg see"she opened the bag and a gold egg with a pair of wing and glitter on it was inside "wow shiny"i said with a smile "yea lets get going"i said and grabbed my hand and we walked out the door shes so cute when she existed

wait did that really pop in to my head i mean i've only known her for a day

**meagans p.o.v **

me and kukia walked to the amusement park

when we got there there were 5 people standing outside the gate and kukia waved at the so i guess they are his friends "hey guys" kukia says "hi kukia-sampai"a girl in pigtails says i met her yesterday i think her name is yaya "whos your friend kukia" i guy with gold blonde hair asked "this is meagan i met her yesterday and she in my class she going to hang out with us today"kukia answer him "meagan this is tadase,Nagihiko and you met amu yaya and rima yesterday" "hi its nice to met you"tadase said "hey and its nice to met all of you to"

to be continued…..

**ok thank you for reading **


	2. Chapter 2

**this is my second shugo chara fanfic enjoy**

**kukai p.o.v**

"come on come on i want to ride the tea cups"yaya said while dragging us in

"hey meagan do you want to go on the fireball"i asked her

"yea"she said and took my hand and ran off

when we got there the line wasnt long and as we got closer to the front meagan seemed to get less excited "hey meagan you ok"

"yea i just didnt no it went that high"

"if you want we come go on a different ride"

"no its our turn all ready and i'll be fine"

and we got on the ride and it started and meagan seemed a little scared before i knew what i was doing i grabbed her hand and she looked at me

"don't worry i got you" said and she blush a light pink then we started spinning and swinging up in the air and upside down

a hour later meagan p.o.v

we all sat at the food court and talked

"so meagan tell us about your family"nagihiko asked me

"well my dad is troy mallard and my mom is karen mallard"

"your mom is karen mallard she is the most famous singer in america"yaya said cutting me off

"yaya its rude to interrupt people meagan please continue"rima said

"i live with my meme and i have a older brother"

"what's your older brother like"aum asked

"well hes 18 years old hes protective and he does his own thing he doesn't listen to other people"

"what do you mean by that"kukai asked

"hes not like most 18 year olds he gets up early and comes home late and he doesn't do bad things like his friends"

"oh ok"

"amu-chan i seasons a x egg"ran said "and it's a lot"rhythm said

"ok lets go you to meagan" she said and we all ran to where the x eggs were and it was like the hawl park full of them "amulet heart,sky jack,clown drop,platinum royal,dear baby,beat jumper"is what i hear and looked to the side and every one had character transformed "meagan stay back"kukai said

in a couple of minutes amu didnt have any more plans,tadase, yaya and rima were worn out and kukai and nagihiko were tied up in x egg energy

"meagan we have to do same thing"ume said "i know but what" "this"she said and my hair clip turned it to lightning bolts and a soccer ball appeared in front of me "lightning kick" i yelled and kicked the ball

the ball circled the x eggs and hit them and the x eggs let go of kukai and nagihiko

then all the x egg energy came flying towards me and knocked me up against a tree "meagan" i heard them yell and i got back up "meagan we have to character transform"miku said "but i can't" "you came just believe you came"

i started thinking about character transforming "my own heart unlock"i said and a bright blue light appeared around me and i said "lovely music" and in a min it was gone then i looked down at my clothes i was wearing a dark blue tank top dress with a black leather jacket with sleeves that reach my elbows a black and dark blue belt with two chains on one side and on the belt had light blue music notes on it i had black boots that reached my bulow my neas with light blue laces on them my hair was down and i had a blue streak in my hair and a light blue head band with a dark blue music note on it

"wow"i whispered to myself "meagan lets go"miku said a guigar appeared in my hands "guitar solo"and a bunch of music notes surrounded the eggs "beautiful melody" and i started singing and all the x eggs turned into heat eggs

then the transformation was done "that was awesome"yaya said and i looked up and everyone was in front of me "yea really cool"kukai said giving me a thumbs up "thanks"i said a little shy

"i wonder how so many x eggs were created"tadase said

"i seuns another chara"miki said

i whispered to miku and ume "is it him" "yea"miku awnered "dammit he said he would stop" i walked up to wear every one was "hey guys i got to go"i said

"ok ill walk you home"kukai said "umm ok"i said back and we started to walk to my house

"so whats your brothers name"kukai asked

"katsu" i said

then we heard a sound of foot steps behind us

"do u hear that kukai" i asked a little scared

"just keep walking"he said

i did as i was told but i started to slow down after a while kukai was a couple a inches in front of me then to arm wrapped around me and i screamed

kukai instantly turned a round and was about to hit him when i said "katsu" and kukai put down his fist and katsu let go of me "where have you been i was looking for you"he said i turned around "i was at the amusement park with my friends"

"you could have told me that"he said

"i thought meme told you im sorry"i said and looked down

"its ok"he said a patted my head

"whos the shrimp"he asked looking at kukai

"thats kukai and hes not a shrimp"i said

"so what are you doing with my little sister"he asked kukai

"i..i was just walking her home"kukai said a nervous and rubbed the back of his neck

"well i'll take over from here"katsu said a little angry

"katsu don't be rude"i said "come on kukai"i said grabbing his wrist and walking away from my brother

"uuhh meagan where are we going" kukai asked but i ignored him

"meagan"he said again i still ignored him

"meagan!"he said this time stopping and grabbing my shoulders spinning me around to face him

"meagan are you ok"he asked my

i took a deep breath and let it out "yea im ok" i said

"what was with your brother" he asked

"he gets overprotective and doesn't like me around boys" i said

"oh ok" he said

"hey i got something to show you,come on"i said and started walking to the forest part of the woods

"where are we going" he asked "its a suprise"i said

we walked in the woods for a little while and i slide down a hill

"you coming" i yelled up the hill "yea hold on" he said and got his skate bored out and rode it down the hill "nice"i said "thanks"

we walked along the big hill and we came upon two huge cherry trees "theres a cave behind the trees i found it when i was little and theres blue pink red and white roses in side growing on vines that cover the walls and there light in here"i said to kukai and we walked in

kukai looked around and was in awe of the place "well what do you think"i asked

"this place is so awesome!" he said "yea you're the only one i've ever shown this place to not even katsu knows about this" i said

"so how did you find this place"he asked

_flashback_

"_KATSU….KATSU WHERE ARE YOU" and it started raining "katsu you meani where are you" and it started raining harder and i fell down the hill_

"_aaaaaa" and i hit a rock and started crying and i saw the cave and walked inside "wow this pwase is so pretty" _

_i fell asleep in the cave and found katsu the next day_

_end of flashback_

"wow"he said "yea but i like it here,i come here when i get angry and i need to be alone"i said

"aren't you scared that something might be in here like wolves or something" he asked me "no not really"i said sitting on the floor

"so why is you brother so protective" he asked

"well the same day i found this place some kids were bullying me and picking on me and katsu told me to run and he fined me but i got lost" i said

**kukai p.o.v **

this place is so awesome i sat on the floor next to meagan

"as many times as i've been to the park i've never seen this before"i said

"yea i cant even believe this place existed"she said

"what do you mean by that"

"have you ever seen or heard of a place like this,its like a bream"she said

"yea i guess so" "come on it's getting late and i don't want your brother hating me more than he already does"i said

"ok lets go"she said and we started walking home

"so kukai whats your family like"meagan asks me

"well i have 4 older brothers kaidou,shuusui,unkai,and rento other then that theres nothing to tell"

"well what are they like"

"kaidou is the oldest and competitive,shuusui is the smartest,unkai is laid back and lazy and drento is nice but picks on me and one time he asked if he could pet tadase"i said

"pet….tadase hahaha thats funny"she said while laughing

"yea my brothers are wiered"

"well this is my stop"she said

"wow i didn't even know we where here yet"i said

"haha silly anyway i had a lot of fun today ill see you at school bye"she said

"ok bye see ya at school"i said and went home

**at kukais house**

"i'm home"i yelled when i walked in the house

"where have you been it like 9:00"kaidou asked

"me and my friends went to the amusement park"i said

"why dont you ever bring and of your friends home kukai"drento asked

"yea and when are you going to get a girlfriend"unkai asked

"i dont have a girlfriend and you guys came be embarrassing"i said

**meagan p.o.v at her house**

"you said you would stop"i said angrily

"what are you talking about" my brother asked

"you said you would stop making x eggs but you did it again"i said

"i'm only doing it to protect you"he said

"I DONT CARE YOU HAVE TO STOP"i yelled at him and by the look on his face i could tell he was surprised i haven't yelled at him in years

"meagan"was all he said

"im sorry i didnt mean to yell at you"i said

"we will finish this tomorrow its late and you have school"he said and went to his room

i went up to my room as well "did you guys hear" i asked miku and ume

"yea you yelled pretty loudly"ume said

"i need to sleep" i said and got in to bed

**ok that was my second shugo chara fanfic hope you liked it by**


End file.
